Harry Potter et le pouvoir d'être deux Potter
by hermione black1
Summary: Harry découvre plein de secret sur lui et sur une autre personne. et si? sa vie changerait à tout jamais? rewiew Please
1. Default Chapter

Hello !!!!  
  
Disclamers : rien de m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent blablabla. Il n'y a pas de spoilers !!!  
  
Une vie qui reprends  
  
12.. 11..10..9.8.7.6...5.4.3.2.1.IL avait 15 ans. Il regarda par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Hedwige arriver. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle mais aussi quelques autres hiboux. Il prit la missives d'Hedwige et lu :  
  
Hello Harry !!  
  
C'est Hermione. Bon anniversaire !!! je suis en vacances en Suisse. J'aurais préféré aller en Egypte mais s'est tout de même très intéressant. Tu sais que Merlin lui-même a vécu toute sont enfance et son adolescence dans se pays !? bon. J'ai été nommé préfète !! s'est géniale. Je me demande qui est le préfet. Tu touveras ci-joint mon cadeau. Salut !!  
  
Gros bisous  
Hermione  
  
Le cadeau que lui avait envoyer hermione était.. une fée !!!  
  
Bonjour je suis maintenant ta fée. Comment tu vas m'appeler ? Je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée ?  
  
Non s'es toi qui dois me donner le prénom sinon je deviendrais sauvage et je ne  
  
t'appartiendrais plus.  
  
Alors ton prénom sera..Joujouby !!  
  
S'est très joli.  
  
Tu as sommeil ?  
  
Oui.  
  
Alors tu peux dormir sur mon bureau.  
  
Il lui installa un cousin.  
  
Puis il prit la lettre de Poudlard :  
  
Cher monsieur Potter,  
  
Veuillez notez la rentrer du 1ère septembre. Vu que Mr Dubois est parti vous êtes nommer gardien. De plus vous êtes le nouveau préfet.  
  
Mes sentiments distinguées  
Minerva MC Gonnagal Directrice adjointe. Harry fut soufflé. Lui ? préfet ? Dumbledore est vraiment fou !! Maintenant il en avait la preuve!!! il prit ensuite la lettre de Ron :  
  
Hello mon pote !  
  
Comment ça va ? moi cool ! bonne anniversaire. Devine quoi ? Hermione a étét nommé préfet ! elle n'a pas intérêt de devenir comme Percy !!! Elle est pas aller chez son Vicki !! tu te rends compte ! elle est aller en suisse. S'est un coin perdu je me demande comment sa se fait qu'elle soit si heureuse !!! mon cadeau n'est pas comme les autres années. Regarde.  
  
Salut  
Désoler mais comme la rentre et le 1ère septembre et que s'est bientôt Dumbledore ne nous a pas donner le droit de te prendre chez nous.  
Ron  
  
Il prit le cadeau de Ron. S'aitait.Un phoenix !!!  
  
Ey s'est Dumbledore qui nous a demander de te doner Fumsek.  
  
Ron  
  
Il pris l'avant dernière lettre qui venait de Sirius :  
  
Hello Harry !  
  
Je ne te dirais pas ou je suis au cas ou le courrier serais intercepter. Bon anniversaire. Je te donnerais mon cadeau la prochaine fois que je te verrais.  
Je me réjouis de la rentrer et je pense que toi aussi tu en seras heureux.  
Salut Sirius  
Harry fut surpris de la lettre de Sirius ou il fut très mystérieux.  
  
Puis il prit la toute dernière lettre :  
  
Salut Harry,  
Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Mais je voulais quand même te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je serais une nouvelle qui va directement entrer à poudlard en 5ème année comme toi. On se voit bientôt à la rentrer.  
Gaëlle  
  
Cette fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas, lui avait même donné un cadeau. Elle lui avait envoyé un chat de Mérlandes !!! il avait lu que seulement un être cher peu offrir se cadeau a un autre être chère à ces yeux. Seulement il ne l'avait même pas rencontrer !!! comment pouvait il avoir une place dans le c?ur de qqn qu'il ne connaissait pas !!! il le regarda et dit : (Quand je mets des _ sais qu'il parle aux animaux. Il a appris à leur parler durant les vacances)  
  
_ Comment tu t'appelle tu ?  
  
_ Je n'ai pas de nom !  
  
_ Alors se seras. Antarès !!  
  
_ Se n'est pas le nom d'une étoile ?  
  
_Si.  
  
A enfin pensa Harry,le 1ère septembre je vais enfin être chez moi !!! il descendit au salon et empreinta la cheminée de son oncle. Il y entra et annonça :  
  
- Voix 9 ¾ !!  
  
un feu vert l'emporta et comme chaque année le Poudlardexpress les attendaient !! il s'installa dans un compartiment vide et attendit impatiemment l'arriver de ses 2 meilleurs amis.  
  
-Ron dit Harry en le voyent débouler dans son compartiment suivit de près par Hermione. Hermione reprit il.  
  
- Salut Harry dirent les deux autres en c?ur !!  
  
- et vous savez quoi ? demanda Harry après que le train soit parti j'aireçu une lettre d'une dénommé Gaëlle. Lisez :  
  
Salut Harry,  
Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Mais je voulais quand même te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Je serais une nouvelle qui va directement entrer à poudlard en 5ème année comme toi. On se voit bientôt à la rentrer.  
Gaëlle  
  
S'est bizarre il n'y a jamais eu d'entrer comme cela !!! dit Hermione  
  
On verront bien !!  
  
une fois la répartition des première année fini dumbledore pris la parole :  
  
mes chers élèves nous accueillons une nouvelle élèves qui a déjà été placé à Griffondor. Elle sera en 5ème année.  
  
La jeune fille en question se leva. Elle était sublime. De long cheveux noir de jais lui tombais jusque dans le bas du dos avec des yeux très semblables à ceux de Harry. Elle n'était ni trop petit ni trop grande et fine mais pas maigre. Elle était vraiment sublime !! tous les garçons dès la 3ème jusqu'à la 7ème la siflèrent. Même les serpentard !!!!!!Même les proffeseur masculin n'était pas insensible à son charme .Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
- je vous présente Gaëlle Potter Claironna t'il Rewiews !!! please Merci !!!  
  
est ce que vous voulez une suite ou pas ? vous pouvez me rewievew !! que se soit pour me dire que s'est bien ou pas merci !!! 


	2. Chapitre deux, Gaëlle Potter

Dislamer : rien ne m'appartient ( maleureusement). Je ne gagne aucun argent sur ce texte. Spoiler y'en a pas.  
Réponse au rewiew :  
  
Y'en a pas !!!  
  
Harry Potter et le pouvoir d'être deux Potter  
  
( Je vous présente : Gaëlle Potter)  
  
En entendant le nom de famille de la jeune fille,tous le monde se tourna vers Harry.  
  
« Harry tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu avait de la famille !! » dit Hermione bouche bée.  
  
« Mais ! je ne la connais même pas ! si j'avait de la famille, Dumbledore me l'aurais dit. »  
  
« Potter est un nom très courant. Elle peut très bien n'avoir aucun lien de famille avec toi » dit Ron.  
  
Après le somptueux repas qu'ils mangèrent avec appétit, Dumbledore se leva et dit :  
  
« Je veux que les nouveaux préfets se rendent dans la pièce voisine. Je vais vous appellez, vous vous levrez et viendrait derière moi :  
  
Pour Serpentard les trois préfet son :  
  
Drago Malfoy Pansy Parkinson Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Pour serdaigle :  
  
Cho Chang bien qu'elle soit en 6 ème. Helga Merrant François Lendre  
Pour Pouffsoufle :  
  
Joan Herme Karine Truant Océane Fret  
  
Pour Griffondor :  
  
Hermione Granger Harry Potter Gaëlle Potter  
  
Je veux que les anciens préfet viennent aussi avec nous bien qu'il sache se que nous allons faire. Les nouveaux préfets en chef sont :  
  
Vivian Lourdeau Marya-Jane Oro »  
  
Ron regarda Harry la bouche ouverte.  
  
« Tu es préfet et tu ne me l'avait pas dit !!! »  
  
« Désoler je n'y avait pas penser » répondit Harry en se levant  
sous les applodisement de toute l'école.  
  
Une fois dans la pièce Albus prit la parole :  
  
« Vous aurez, en tant que préfet, votre chambre et une salle  
commune pour les préfet. Votre rôle sera de veiller au bon  
déroulement des cours et que personne n'utilise de magie dans les  
couloirs. Vous pouvez sortir. Je voudrais juste que Monsieur Potter  
et Miss Potter restent. J'ai à leur parler »  
  
Harry attendit que tous le mondes soit parti et s'avança  
vers son directeur.  
  
« Harry il faut que le te révèle quelque chose »  
  
« Oui je croit que j'ai le droit à des expliquations. »  
  
« Harry, Gaëlle est ta s?ur jumelle.  
  
Harry le regarda bouche bée. Quoi ? il avait une s?ur ? Qui plus  
est jumelle ?  
  
« Quand James et Lily ont su que Voldemort( Harry nota que Gaëlle  
ne fit aucun commentaire et ne frissonna pas) voulais leur morts,  
ils décidèrent de vous fair adopter. Seulement nous avons eu le  
temps de faire adopter que Gaëlle. Quand Voldemort est venu nous  
avions pas eu le temps.»  
  
« Comment à tu vécu ? demenda Harry »  
  
« J'ai vécu avec un homme et une femme très charment ainsi que 1  
garçon et 3 filles. Mais se sont des Moldus. Il s'apellait John et  
Paula . ainsi que : Soan, Livya, Fiona et Pauline respectivement  
âgés de : 14, 11, 10 et 6 ans. J'ai su que j'était une sorcière à  
11 ans. Je suis allée à Beaubâtons. J'ai appris il y a 1 mois que  
j'avait un frère, un vrai, toi, de plus un frère jumeau qui  
étudiait à Poudlard »  
  
« maintenent, dit Dumbledore, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous deux.  
Vous êtes les élus. A deux vous devrez battre voldemort. Vous êtes  
les deux élus de la profécie. Vous êtes plus puissant que moi et  
que Voldemort ! cependent vous devrez apprendre à servir de vos  
pouvoir. Vous êtes les héritiers de Griffondore. »  
  
Harry et Gaëlle le regardèrent puis se sourir.  
  
« nous avons beaucoup de chose à ratraper. » s'exclama Gaëlle.  
  
« Hermione qu'avons-nous se matin ? »  
  
« sortillège puis métamorphose. »  
  
« Aujourd'hui dit le prof Flidwick, nous allons apprendre le  
sortillège du Dutiionus. S'est un bouclier très puissant. Je doute  
que vous réussiriait du premier coup. Je pense même que il vous  
faudra 3/4 mois pour l'apprendre. Vous pronnonçer : Dudronunos !  
  
tous le monde esseya mais aucun résultat ne se fit.  
  
« Miss Potter vous vous croyer au dessus de tous le monde de ne  
pas travailler. Venez devant nous allons voir à quoi sa sert de na  
pas travvailler. »  
  
elle se leva et se mit devant tous le monde.  
Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça :  
  
« Dudroninos ! » elle fit un geste graçieux et une vitre rouge se  
forma devant elle.  
  
« très bien Miss Potter. 15 points pour Griffondore. »  
  
au cours de métamorphose pareil. Gaëlle ne travaillai pas.  
  
« Miss Potter ! venez devant si vous êtes si intelligente et  
faîtes nous un cours sûr les annimagus ! »  
  
Gaëlle soupira et avança avec grasse jusqu'au tableau.  
  
« Très bien. Les animagus sont des personne qui ont la  
capaciter de se transformer en animaux. S'est très dur de devenir  
un animagi. Regardez » dit-elle.  
  
Elle se transforma en une belle lionne.  
  
« Miss Potter est vous déclaré ? »  
  
« Oui proffeseur. »  
  
« très bien. Dans se cas le cours est fini.  
  
Note de l'auteur :  
  
Siou plais des rewiew. Même si elle ne sont pas bonne je veux  
saoir. Et petit sondage pour la suite :  
  
quel couple voulez-vous dans mes histoires quel couple ?  
  
Harry/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ronald/Gaëlle Ronald/Hermione Drago/Hermione Drago/Gaëlle Drago/ Ginny. Autres. N'éssiter pas à en proposser plusieurs. Il y aura plusieurs couples.  
  
«2) voudriez vous que James et Lily inter viennent dans l'histoire ?  
  
si oui , un rôle secondaire ou qu'on les voit très souvant. Merci de me répondre se serais super super sympas` !!!!!!  
  
Merci d'avance pour les rewiews !!!!!  
  
Aurevoir !!! 


End file.
